


A study in silence

by Maharetchan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A study in silence

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I honestly don't really know where this comes from.  
> 2\. The song quoted at the beginning is "Ghosting" by Freelance Whales.  
> 3\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 4\. I love comments!

"And oh you shot a glance like I was doing okay"

The hand on his neck is warm against his cool skin, the fingers reaching out until they become entangled with his hair, sliding between the locks slowly and gently.  
Sam lets out a muffled sound and then lips are on his own, kissing him, silencing him, but with a faint and soft pressure, one that seems to say: “Easy, I mean no harm”.  
He stays with his eyes closed a while longer, enjoying the feeling of the warm body above him, of hands slowly massaging and touching his skin, of warm breath against his neck, followed by kisses and soft bites.  
He lets out a laugh when he feels the wetness of a tongue on his shoulder and tries to push the man above him away, only to have him laying more heavily on him.  
\- Open your eyes, Sam... let me see them... -  
Sam stubbornly keeps them closer for another couple of minutes, before the other man kisses him harder, making him open his mouth and sucking at his bottom lip: it's slow, messy and sexy, something that makes his heart rush and his blood pump faster and louder in his ears.  
When he finally decides to look at the other man, the first thing he notices in the way the morning light shines through his ash blonde hair, making his blue eyes bright and giving them a different look, making him feel like it's the first time he's looking at them.  
Sam can't help but laughing at him, when Lucifer gets down on him and kisses the center of his chest, brushing the fingers against his side, almost tickling him: it's a genuine and happy sound, something he's not used to hear coming from himself.  
\- Good morning sunshine... -  
Lucifer kisses him again and again, until they're both slightly breathless; Sam doesn't say anything after, he just lays there, his eyes closed again, the only sound in the room the other man's slow and steady breathing, his hands still caressing his body.  
He feels like he could stay there forever, enjoying the warmth of the body curled with his, the silence and the peace that surround them.  
He could get used to this.  
He almost wants to.


End file.
